La Ultima Despedida
by TefyHatake
Summary: Con el peso del bienestar del universo, todos se encontraban preocupados y la mas afectada era Bulma quien no podía dejar de pensar en como justo cuando comenzaba su vida plena junto al Príncipe, podría terminar de un abrir y cerrar de ojos... /One-shot/ Ubicado en el capitulo 95 de Dragón Ball Súper. Una despedida antes del Torneo de Fuerza.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una creación del Sensei Akira Toriyama.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este pequeño Drabble está situado enel capítulo 95 de Dragon ball Super, Imaginando que pasaba en la Corporación Capsula en tanto Goku traía a Freezer.

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 **.**

 **~La Ultima Despedida ~**

 **~.~**

 **.**

Entrada la noche en la corporación capsula, en espera que el torneo de fuerza comenzase mientras todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Goku con su nuevo aliado, un suspiro cansino rompió el silencio creciente en aquella terraza, proveniente de los labios de la científica que preocupada observaba el estrellado cielo bajo la corporación capsula, no podía evitar preocuparse o pensar que quizá esta era la última noche que disfrutaría de aquellas hermosas vistas y compañía de sus amigos, no que no tuviese confianza en sus compañeros ellos eran muy fuertes pero esta vez no sería solo un enemigo, en busca de destruir la tierra, esta vez eran miles de personas luchando por conservar un universo entero.

Y pensando como la científica que era, las posibilidades eran pocas y como no preocuparse si hasta el mismo Bills se hallaba temeroso. La pronta necesidad de consuelo de su esposo se hizo presente, en su pecho mas no quería verse débil frente a él, sabía que el ya tenia demasiadas presiones, para agregarle una más. Por lo que opto de una vez por todas encender el pequeño que cigarro que llevaba debatiéndose en probar hacia varios minutos.

La primera calada fue como si le inyectasen paz, un poco de tranquilidad le inundo, la ansiedad que tenia comenzaba a disiparse, claro que el humo proveniente de ella, causaba interés de su marido quien a sus finos sentidos le resultaba no mas que nauseabundo aquel aroma, Bulma vio a Vegeta dedicarle un mirada con un gesto interrogante, el sabia que algo le pasaba y deseaba saberlo, al no recibir respuesta el príncipe termino por ponerse en pie y adentrarse a la corporación.

Bulma espero a que terminase con su cigarrillo, dejando que la ansiedad por la que atravesaba disminuyera antes de hablar con el príncipe, dejando la colilla sobrante en el cenicero, decidió entrar en busca de su esposo, si le conocía bien y lo hacía, sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba, camino rumbo la pequeña habitación y un pequeña sonrisa se coló entre sus labios al saberse victoriosa, podría leer a Vegeta con misma facilidad que él lo hacía.

Sin decidirse a entrar, de pie, apenas recargada desde el marco de la puerta observaba maravillada aquel espectáculo del que era afortunada de presenciar, era la pequeña Bra quien reía risueña ante las atenciones de su padre, que apoyado en los barandales de la cuna, la observaba, dejándole jugar a placer con los blancos guantes del príncipe.

—Entraras o te quedaras afuera mujer — inicito el príncipe, sin dejar de observar a la pequeña saiyajin.

Era obvio que sabía de su presencia pero no deseaba interrumpir, mas tomándolo como una invitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Bulma entro colocándose a un lado del su marido, permaneciendo en total silencio, no hacía falta las palabras, nada más, ambos estaban cómodos con eso, solo necesitaban su compañía mutua.

—No voy a perder... — susurro el príncipe tras un par de minutos, esta vez acariciando los despeinados cabellos peli azules de su pequeña.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en la científica al verse descubierta en sus pensamientos, después de todo sabia que la pequeña no era la única que necesitaba consuelo.

—Trunks, Bra y tu… estarán bien, el idiota de Kakarotto y los demás nos encargaremos de eso.

Sin poder resistirlo más tiempo, dejando de lado aquella mascara de fortaleza, Bulma se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo del guerrero, quien sin poner resistencia correspondió el tacto, bajo el cálido regazo del príncipe, Bulma dejo salir un poco de su llanto, ambos sabían que esto sería lo mas cercano a una despedida que tendrían, nadie aseguraba que ellos ganaría pese a la gran confianza que príncipe intentaba contagiar a su mujer, ambos lo sabían, eran demasiados listos para no pensarlo, con aquel contacto ambos compartieron sus miedos y preocupaciones, prometiéndose ser fuertes para ambos. Cuando el llanto de la heredera Brief termino por tranquilizarse el príncipe afianzando su agarre en fina cintura de la peli azul, para seguido depositar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de esposa sellando con ello su promesa.

Un estruendo a las afueras de la casa termino por alarmarlos, desasiendo el agarren entre ambos, el príncipe de inmediato supo de que trataba, Goku y Freezer, quien regresaba siendo hora de partir.

Una mirada cómplice entre ambos, fue suficiente para saber que era hora de marcharse, deshaciendo el tacto Vegeta emprendió camino a la salida de la habitación, por otra parte con rapidez, tomando en brazos a la pequeña Bra, Bulma intento animar las cosas.

—Vamos linda, despídete de papá… ¡Esfuérzate al máximo!—

La sonora risa de la pequeña acompañada de la pequeña hizo a Vegeta mirar atrás unos segundos, con una sonrisa ladina antes emprender su camino de nuevo. Una sonrisa de parte de Bulma se formo en reacción, se encontraba mas tranquila después de todo, si al final del día, todo terminaba, ambos aun tendrían este momento… la última despedida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya lo sé un tanto cursi pero quería darles una despedida a esta pareja, antes del torneo de la fuerza, después de todos ellos apenas comenzaba una vida juntos y ahora con Bra cuando este se hizo… En fin solo un poco de dramatismo por esta pareja que amo muchísimo.

Sin más, muchas gracias por leerme… Saludos ttebayo!


End file.
